


captured, bound, and generally confused

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Waava Week 2017 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Universe, Confusion, F/M, Friendship, Fun / Humor, Gen, One-Shot, Waava Week 2017, sticky situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: Wan finds himself in an odd situation. //"Wait, no, that's not what I--"





	captured, bound, and generally confused

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I had another idea for these two prompts that would've been kind of a two-parter, but it ended up getting too messy to finish in time, so I wrote this quick thing instead! (and I think I actually like this better! haha!) Also - I'll probably fill tomorrow's prompt with a gifset, so make sure to check out the tumblr link (bold underlined text below) to look for that!
> 
> -.-
> 
>  **[waava week (2017) // day 3& 4](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20waava%20week%202017)** · confession / surprise
> 
> -.-

When he is taken, he goes to the Lion Turtle.

They bind his hands with rope first, the weave of fibers bound tight around his wrists, preventing even the thought of movement. A bag is thrown over his head, and he is lead upward, climbing reaches of a city he’s never seen. The smell of dust and salt fills the air as the guards keep a firm grasp on his arms, the end of their spears tapping against the stone.

“Fellas,” he says, voice muffled beneath the bag. “This _really_ isn’t necessary. I’m just passing through.”

Silence.

Wan sighs.

.

.

.

They lead him up. Up and up and up until they enter a building made of smooth stone. The air smells cleaner here, the sound of his footsteps echo on the walls.

A hand shoves him to the ground.

“Remove the cloth,” a voice says.

The guards comply, and after a brief flash of light from a window ahead of him, Wan is met face-to-knee with a man sitting on a large stone chair. A ring of gold rests upon his head, his fingers dazzled with shimmering jewels.

“Hi there,” Wan says. “I think there’s been a—”

“What are the wind flyers planning now?”

Wan’s words catch in his throat.

“Wait,” he says. “What are wind flyers?”

“Don’t play coy,” the man says, pounding his fist against the chair. “You are talking to a King! My men heard you speaking to someone outside the Turtle, and I demand answers. Who are you, and what are you and your people planning?”

“Sorry,” Wan says. “But I really don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just a traveler, my name’s Wan.”

The King leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and legs as his finger taps on his arm. Wan stares for a moment, completely dumbfounded.

“Look,” he says. “My friend isn’t going to be happy that I’m missing, so if we could—”

“So you admit it!”

“Huh? No—”

“Gather the army!” the King shouts, raising from his seat. “Stand to the outer wall!”

“That’s not what I—”

“Defend your city!”

Wan sighs as the men around the room scramble, a barrage of footsteps clambering on the stone. The King stands watching them eagerly, hands at his sides.

“And you!” he shouts, pointing to Wan with a triumphant smile on his face. “ _You_ will be our bargaining chip!”

Wan blinks.

“Wait, what?”

“Take him away!”

Twisting within their grasp, Wan struggles as the guards try to pull him away.

“Wait!” he shouts to the King. “There’s been a mistake! I’m not—”

A shadow flashes over the room.

“What was that?” the King asks, looking toward the window. The shadow covers them again, and soon the sound of screaming comes from the door.

Wan smiles.

“There’s a monster!” a man shouts, stumbling in the room so hard he knocks into the door. “A great spirit of some kind!”

Wan smiles, he pulls against the ropes.

“Well,” he says. “I told you she wasn’t going be happy.”

The King’s head whirls at him.

“You! Guards—”

Wan moves first, throwing his body into the stomach of a guard. The man sags as Wan jumps to his feet, throwing out a stream of air that sends the other one flying across the room. He runs for the door, looking to the sky as he crosses the threshold.

He sees her to the west.

“Raava!” he yells. “Over here!”

Somehow, she hears him, twisting around as she flies straight at him. She passes through him with a rush of power and strength, and Wan feels the heat of flame within his stomach, and he points his fingers up to the ropes around his wrists. They turn to ash and embers within moments and Wan throws out a fist, knocking the guard coming after him back in a wave of flame.

Raava flies over his head.

“This way!”

He follows her, running through the packed buildings and narrow streets. Citizens scramble away as they approach, and behind them Wan can hear the yells from the guards as give chase.

Ahead of him, the street stops.

“Uh… Raava?” Wan shouts, looking toward the drop that lead off the Lion Turtle City. “Are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“Yes,” she replies. “Just keep up with me.”

Wan takes a deep breath as they reach the edge. He jumps—

–and Raava appears beneath him, catching him on her back. Wan’s entire body trembles, teeming with excitement.

“Woo!” he yells, throwing an arm in the air. He looks back to the Lion Turtle City, the group of guards getting smaller and smaller on the outer edge. Leaning forward, he smiles, looking over the world stretched before them.

“Some day, huh?” he says.

Raava sighs, and flies on.


End file.
